Percy's Birthday
by TopazDesiertoFleur
Summary: It's Percy's 22nd birthday and he's at Camp Half Blood to spend it! Piper is the party planner and is having lots of problems, it starts with the presents and ends with the cake. Will Piper be able to plan the perfect party or will she disappoint Annabeth and Percy. At least she's not on her own. Two-shot. Art is NOT mine is Viria's.
1. Percy's Birthday Pt 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! I got a two-shot for Percy's 22** **nd** **birthday** **J** **Let's just say Leo appeared last year with Calypso so we don't have to complicate that matter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

"Percy! Time to wake up, I made blue pancakes!" Sally's voice rang out through the house. Percy shot up from his bed and raced down the stairs still in his pyjamas. He found his mom in the kitchen making more blue pancakes and his fiancé was setting the table with Paul. He and Annabeth had spent the last three days at his mom's house before leaving back to Camp Half-Blood for a few days then back to their house in Camp Jupiter.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Annabeth grinned at Percy. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were sparkling with joy. Percy bounded to the table with a huge smile. Sally walked in with the pancakes and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Happy birthday Percy!" Paul told him as Percy stacked pancaked on his plate two-by-two. Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods it is my birthday!" Percy exclaimed pouring an unreasonable amount of syrup on his plate. Sally and Paul laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Duh Seaweed Brain, why do you think we made so many pancakes?" Annabeth asked laughing. Percy just shrugged his shoulders and began to eat savouring the blue syrupy goodness. While they ate and chatted they talked about plans for the day.

"Well the Romans are coming over to Camp Half-Blood around noon and your party is going to start at roughly 6 pm." Annabeth told Percy. Percy nodded still eating while Sally reminisced with Paul about Percy's younger birthdays.

"Can I have the pie now?" Percy asked after finishing all four plates of pancakes. Paul shook his head.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you can fit in your stomach." Paul said in awe. They all laughed.

"Ok, put the presents on that table, Leo. No never mind, that table. Scratch that, put it on the one next to that chair. What do you mean what chair?! The one I'm pointing to!" Piper ordered a loudly complaining Leo around unintentionally using charmspeak. Jason had gone into hiding scared that he would end up like Leo, he felt bad for Leo but he wasn't about to come out and try to save him. Calypso was placing decorations with Katie around the beach, they had become great friends as they shared a common interest in plants, and Nico and Will were putting blue tablecloths on the tables. All the other campers were helping set up the fireworks, buying or making last minute presents or helping with decorating.

"Leo you're hopeless! No, I'm not giving you a break, it's not that heavy." Piper threw her hands up in the air.

"You know, I bet you Jason would do this better." Leo told her innocently.

"You're right, where's Jason! Jason get out here!" Jason walked out from behind the table in a zombie like state, he then glared at Leo who smiled cheekily and placed all the presents in his hands. Leo promptly ran off murmuring something about how he never knew how evil charmspeak could be. Piper started to order him around too.

"The Romans are here!" Rachel announced in a megaphone. Everyone raced to Half-Blood Hilll to greet the Romans. Frank and Reyna were the first to reach Thalia's pine, Hazel and a huge amount of luggage followed behind. They all walked down to the beach together talking and catching up.

"Did you guys run into any monsters? You're late it's like 5." Jason asked.

"Just a few," Frank answered. "But they were all scared of us."

"Yeah, there's not many around these days." Hazel added.

"So why were you late?" Leo asked. The Romans exchanged looks nervously.

"Traffic?" Frank answered weakly his eyes flickering to a sheepish Reyna. Nico stared disbelievingly. "Okay, okay let's just say a certain someone threw a tantrum," Reyna glared. "I mean persuaded us all to go eat to at a pricy place because she, I mean, this anonymous person, had never been to Starbucks and basically ordered everything and ate it all there." They looked at Reyna as she cleared her throat, red in the face.

"Well enough chit chat," Reyna quickly interrupted. "We brought a ton of food. I hope you guys don't mind!" Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods! We're running low on magical plates!" Piper exclaimed. "By the way what time is it actually?"

As if on cue Rachel announced above on Blackjack that it was 5:50 and that Percy and Annabeth were 10 minutes away. Piper swore and Hazel fanned herself.

Percy was so excited to see what everyone had planned for him that his cheeks started to hurt. He was in the backseat with Annabeth while Sally and Paul were in the front. As soon as he could see Thalia's Pine he was filled with wonderful memories and nostalgia. He had only been away from here for three days but it was basically his home. They parked at the bottom of the hill and said there goodbye's. When Sally and Paul drove off Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"Race?" Percy offered.

"Race." Annabeth confirmed. They ran all the way to Thalia's Pine. Annabeth beat Percy just by a bit because she swore she saw a spider around there. They sat down panting and petting Peleus the tree guardian who had now grown into quite a large dragon.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Grover bleated running towards him along with Juniper.

"Grover!" Percy stood up and they did a weird side hug thing. While Annabeth went in for a Frank-style bear hug. And they both hugged Juniper "I haven't seen you all summer! Where have you been G-man?"

"Duty calls, I've been busy helping out the wild with Juniper! I didn't even think we were going to be able to come today!" Grover answered. Annabeth smiled.

"Well it's a good thing we got to see you, you should both come and visit us sometime at Camp Jupiter!" Annabeth told them.

"We sure will!" Juniper chimed in smiling. "Well Piper requested that Percy put on a blindfold!" Annabeth put the blindfold on Percy and they walked down towards the beach unknowingly of the disaster going on.

 **A/N: Don't forget to drop a review and part two will be up shortly!**


	2. Percy's Birthday Pt 2

**A/N: Here's part 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The art isn't mine either, it's Viria's you can find her on .com**

"They're coming! We have 5 minutes!" Piper began to hyperventilate, they weren't done with the decorations, and they didn't have any more fireworks due to an incident with Frank and Leo. She wished she could ask Reyna for more help but she had brought all extra food and was getting settled down in a room at the big house. "Oh why didn't Annabeth come help?! I can't do this!"

"Piper calm down!" Drew told her laying the charmspeak on thick. They had become really good friends and Drew wasn't so many mean anymore. "I don't even think Percy will care."

"But I do! And Annabeth entrusted me to do it this year!" Piper began to hyperventilate again. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a table fell over. Piper turned around in horror as she watched in slow motion the giant 3 tiered, 8 hour long masterpiece of cake fall get knocked over onto the ground with a sickening splat. Piper began to cry.

"Sorry," Malcolm apologized. "There was a huge spider on my foot…" He trailed off when he received a death glare from Piper.

"Piper, calm-" Drew started.

"I'M CALM!" Piper screamed, everyone stopped what they were doing. "COMPLETELY CALM!" She took a deep breath and turned towards Malcolm. "Where is it?"

"What?" Malcolm answered confused.

"The spider." Piper said shakily. Malcolm pointed a few inches away from the table. Piper stomped over and began jumping on the spider screaming at it and yelling profanities. When she finished viciously murdering she sat down in the nearest chair crying and apologized to the spider.

"She's lost it." Leo whispered to Hazel. Hazel walked over to Piper and hugged her.

"It's okay, I think I can fix it." Hazel told her, Piper lifted her head in confusion. Hazel waved her arm and all the decorations on three tables were done. "I'll just use the Mist."

"But there are a lot of decorations and what about the cake and fireworks." Piper asked as the Hecate children fawned over how easily the Mist was manipulated by Hazel. Lou Ellen stepped up.

"The Hecate cabin can help with decorating with the Mist." Lou Ellen offered.

"The Hermes Cabin can try and put as many decorations on as we can." Travis and Connor said.

"I think the Demeter cabin can speed bake a cake." Katie put in.

"I'll help use my magic to speed up the process." Calypso told Katie.

"I bet you the Iris Cabin can do something about the fireworks." Butch told her.

"Yeah, and my cabin and Jason can probably help with that." Leo added. One by one each cabin had a job to do. Piper smiled thankful to all the other campers but they all had a deadline of less than 5 minutes she hoped they could do it.

Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and Percy arrived at the beach just as Tyson and Thalia had appeared on the shore.

"Styx!" Thalia murmured as Tyson bounded towards a still blindfolded Percy. "I forgot a present…"

Annabeth ripped of Percy's blindfold as everyone screamed "Surprise!" and Tyson tackled Percy in a hug.

"Brother!" Tyson exclaimed, getting up from tackling Percy. "I got you a present!" Tyson gave Percy a watch and Percy grinned.

"No way, did you remake it?" Percy asked, he pressed a button on the side and it spiraled out into a shield. Annabeth gasped. It was the same shield as the one many years ago. It had the same drawings of them and they're adventures in the Sea of Monsters. "Thanks Tyson!" Percy told him enveloping him in a hug.

"Okay let's start this party!" Piper exclaimed and music went off in the background.

Everyone ate and chatted and a lot of people danced to music. Percy couldn't believe this was his party, he immediately requested 22 by Taylor Swift which made Annabeth's eyes roll. Soon enough it was time for cake. It wasn't the fancy three tiered cake that took Piper and Jason 8 hours to make but it was blue and huge. Everybody sang Happy Birthday and Percy blew out all 22 candles in one breath.

Among all the presents Percy got here are a few notable ones:

A watch that turns into a shield (Tyson) (He was still fascinated by how it looked just like the other one)

Moonlace for his house at Camp Jupiter (Calypso) (She said this one glows blue under the moon)

A monster free cellphone (Leo) (He kept stressing that instead of 1000 drachmas he got it for free so he should grateful)

A seashell and a sheepish smile (Thalia) (Percy loved it anyway)

A blue hoodie (Rachel) (Percy put it on immediately)

A pet goldfish named Mr. Gills by Percy (Frank) (Even though Frank had already named it Bobby)

A flashlight to see through the Mist (Hazel) (She told him not to use it here almost like she was hiding something *cough* decorations *cough*)

A bag of Sally's blue cookies (Reyna) (Reyna has her ways of getting cookies)

A blue brick with $50 on top (Jason) (Apparently it's an inside joke)

A beautiful fireworks show and a scrapbook of their adventures on the Argo II (Piper) (Percy smiled like a little kid)

A framed picture of Percy blowing out his candles (Grover and Juniper) (Percy still wonders how they had framed it so quickly)

An extra bead for his necklace (Chiron) (Apparently Chiron had been stuck in a door all day and finally managed to get out, nobody had noticed… Poor Chiron)

And finally a surprise guest (Annabeth) (Starts with a P rhymes with Oseidon)

"Okay, Annabeth what did you get me?" Percy asked happily with a striped blue party hat on his head.

"Are you ready for it?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded his head and covered his eyes. She whistled and Poseidon emerged from the water. Annabeth quickly uncovered his eyes. Everyone knelt on one knee except Tyson and Percy who ran forward. They both tackled him causing his hat to fall off.

"Oh Tyson you've gotten quite big haven't you!" Poseidon ruffled his hair. "Percy, happy birthday!" Percy grinned and hugged his dad again.

"I also have a small gift for you," Poseidon stated pulling out of his pocket a sandollar "Use it wisely my boy. I have to go but remember I'm always looking out for you." A breeze came by and Poseidon transformed into an ocean mist. Percy ran over to Annabeth and pulled her into a hug.

"Best gift ever," Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth giggled and they kissed.

"Well it's about time," Clarisse hollered out loud quoting her words from all those years ago. Once again repeating history they lifted Percy and Annabeth up and they walked to the lake to throw them in. Percy decided to go along with Clarisse's little repetition of history and kissed Annabeth underwater. They swam up after to join everyone else to a late bonfire and Camp sing along.

 **A/N: The End. So what do you guys think? Was it good? Was it so bad it make you want to punch the screen? Tell me in a review down below! If you've got a Percy Jackson birthday story leave me a review so I can go check it out as well. For anyone that has read my past work I must know, has my writing improved? Also I got a tumblr (yay) and I post a lot of PJO stuff so feel free to go follow me, the link is in my profile or just look up my username which is the same as the one I have on here! Well I hope you enjoyed my story :)**


End file.
